forever
by concrete-anqel
Summary: what if the gang had of gone to los angeles post chosen instead of europe? ba pairing. angst. mush. drama. reviews are better than crack!
1. aftermath

****

Forever

01 _Aftermath_

****

Disclaimer: No matter how emotionally invested I am in these characters, they aren't mine. They belong to the evil genius himself, Joss Whedon. There might be some originals somewhere along the way if I get the inspiration.

****

Author's Note: This is the first BtVS / Angel fic that I have been able to bring myself to write since series end. It is, of course, Buffy / Angel shippery, and thus will have its fair share of drama and angst, because its all about being star-crossed, right? If I gain the inspiration to finish it then I probably will, but currently I am working on finishing my _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fic that I have grown quite attached to. I had meant for this to just be a short one chapter thing, but my muses wouldn't allow it. Praise is good, flames are ignored, ect, ect. 

***********************************************

Her eyes followed each passing yellow line as she gazed, almost catatonic, out the bus window. Doing that for hours was enough to give anyone a headache, but Buffy Summers didn't care. In the hours since they'd left Sunnydale, or well, the crater formally known as ... they'd done nothing but drive. It didn't seem like there was any particular destination in mind. Blinking, her glance instantly moved from the window to the front of the bus, just to see who was driving, it was Giles. He'd been named the most `adult` of the group, and therefore the most obvious choice was drive-yness, even if they all capable of driving, or, almost all. Her gaze shifted once again, from person to person, surveying her surroundings. 

  
  
Willow and Kennedy were sitting together in another seat, both lost in each other, neither quite sure what changes were ahead. The flaxen haired slayer winced a bit, she never had been particularly fond of Kennedy, mainly because the brunette reminded her a bit too much of Faith, and she didn't know her place. But they all had the same place now, didn't they? They were all slayers ... did she and Faith really have any right to tell the other girls what to do? 

  
  
Of course, she nodded inwardly, they had seniority. And **she** was the longest living Slayer in history. That had to count for something. 

  
  
To think, all these years she'd spent all her time wanting nothing more than normalcy -- now it was within her grasp, and all she could worry about was her superhero status being taken away. No, it wasn't that, that was the superior half of the psyche speaking. It was because of her friends. The friends who'd been `sidekicks` of sorts all through high school, before becoming heroes in their own right. She'd never been able to shake the thought that that's all they wanted, to be heroes, to live adventure and fight evil -- and she was their ticket out of the mundane. Maybe that's why they hung around when she clearly had so many issues, even when she felt worthless, because she wasn't just Buffy, she was the slayer. But now, countless other people were slayers, why would they need her? And furthermore, could she be anything other than the slayer? In her mind it all came down to this -- yes, normalcy was something she craved, something she dreamed about. But she well knew that at this point, it was out of the question. All she'd seen, all she'd lived .. and lost. Buffy had passed the point of no return a few apocalypses back.

  
  
Her attention moved from the wiccan and her lover to Xander. The heart of the group, her awkward and overprotective big brother who only ran when bad things did their worst. Not even when he lost his eye . . or his love. When the fact that Anya wasn't coming back had finally hit him, it was ... bad. And she knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do to make it better. Shaking her head she noticed Faith, who had also not said a word since their flight from the imploding city, what was she thinking? In Buffy's mind, the ex rogue had more than redeemed herself, she was ... proud, of her protegee. Of her _friend_. Or at least, she hoped they'd be there again, someday. 

  
  
It had been one _hell_ of a battle.

  
And not everyone had made it.

  
  
No one had even mentioned Spike, she cringed inwardly remembering that he didn't believe her declaration of love. Did she mean it? Maybe not in the way he'd of liked, but a piece of her heart would always . . be gone. For better or worse, he made her feel. And then he'd saved the world, like any other champion, like a man, and not a monster. Taking his hand she was bursting with pride and what he'd become. But he left this world, he saved this world, believing that not a single person or thing in it cared for him at all, and that, is what broke her heart.

  
  
The thought of vampires with souls who had pieces of her heart shook her from her reverie and she remembered one very important thing that hadn't been done yet. There **was** someone waiting for her . . . 

  
  
_I'm not getting any older..._

  
The same smile she'd wore while starring at the remains of her old home crept slowly back over her face. Sitting up she looked around for whoever may be listening.

  
  
"We have to call Angel."

Someone had been listening of course. Xander Harris sat up from his slouching position in the seat just two rows ahead of Buffy. Though he grimaced at the mention of the vampire, he lacked the conviction to complain. He lacked the conviction to do much of anything, really. It seemed amazing to think that just 24 hours prior Anya had been alive. They had started on their way to reconciling. In a way he could still see her smiling, even when he closed his eyes. After a moments hesitation he thrust a hand into his pocket and retrieved a cellular phone, one of the things he had been smart enough to bring to the high school that morning. Without a word he passed it wordlessly to Buffy, who took it and smiled.

"Thanks, Xand." She said, wanting really to ask how he was holding up. It would have been a stupid question.

Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder before disappearing into her seat again. Xander waved his hand dissmissively and shook his head.

"S'okay. Just tell dead-boy hi for me." That was of course bitter sarcasm.

Staring down at the phone in her hands Buffy tried desperately to recall Angel's familiar handwriting. The piece of paper on which his number had been hurriedly written, during their reunion after her return from deadville, had been resting just above her phone for the better part of two years. So many times during the ordeal with the first she had looked at it, resisting the urge to call him. She wanted so badly to call him. But in the end it didn't matter that she hadn't. He came anyway, because he knew. Somehow, he _always_ knew. Once she was sure that she had the correct number the hesitantly punched it into the keypad and put the phone to her ear. On the other line Wesley's voice picked up, but after attempting to speak, Buffy realized that it was an answering machine. Apparently Angel's offices had moved, and the message on the machine was the new number. Ok, hang up and try again. 

__

Ring

__

Ring

Ring...

"You've reached the Law Offices of Wolfram&Hart, how may I direct your call?"

"The who?" Buffy stammered, uncertain. Law offices? "I'm sorry, I think I have the wro—" Well it was worth a shot. "—is Angel there?"

"One moment, I'll connect you."

The receptionist said, as if she hadn't really been listening at all. Before Buffy could protest there was more ringing. When the lined was finally picked back up the voice on the other end was a computerized one.

"You have reached ritual sacrifice. For goats, press one, or say 'goats'."

"What the hell?" Brows furrowed, the blonde didn't have a clue what was going on.

"'What the hell', is not a valid pass code." Responded the voice, "To sacrifice a loved one or pet press the pound sign."

Hand poised to terminate the call, Buffy heard something that caused her to stop.

"To speak with a representative press star."

She did. There was more ringing.

"Wolfram&Hart, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Angel." She said, somewhat annoyed.

"The boss is busy right now, can I take a message?" Boss? Angel was the _boss_? Of a _law firm_ that sacrificed _goats_?

The voice was familiar. It was like nails on a chalkboard, or something equally irritating. The perkiness was nauseating. It was a voice that Buffy knew she should recognize.

"Yes—No—It's kind of urgent. Can you just tell him that Buffy needs to spea—"

"Oh. My. God. _Buffy!?_"

Pause. Rewind. A hand was pressed to her forehead as the slayer placed the voice with the face, and wish almost immediately that she could hang up.

"Harmony." She said, her tone making it clear that she was in no mood for catching up. Still, when did Harmony Kendall take a hint?

The girl gasped on the other end, "How did you know it was me?"

Buffy sighed. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose." Rolling her eyes in the direction of Willow, who was now looking in her direction. She mouthed 'Harmony' and pointed to the phone. The redhead understood and shook her head in sympathy. "Wait," She realized, "why you are working for Angel?"

"Oh. It's a really long story. I'm a good vampire now." This was said in such that indicated praise was deserved. Buffy wouldn't give it.

"Join the club." She laughed, thinking of Angel and Spike.

"There's a club!?" Harmony asked.

"Probably." Shrugging, she decided it was time to cut the ditz of a vampire off. "Look, is Angel in? I really need to get in touch with him."

Huffing as if the notion that anyone wouldn't want to talk to her was absurd Harmony said, "Yah, yah. I'll connect you. As soon as I figure out which of these buttons goes into his office.."

Whatever she said next was cut short by more ringing. Buffy took a deep breath, knowing that Angel would probably be answering this time. What was she going to say to him? 'Hi, I survived the end of the world and we have no place to stay and I was kinda hoping that maybe—" No, no, that was all wrong.

__

Ring

Ring..

"Hello?"


	2. safe haven

****

Forever

__

02 safe haven

****

Disclaimer: Joss owns the world.

****

Author's Note: Wow, I got twenty reviews on one chapter. I don't think that has ever happened before, so thank you to all of you! Going and replying review by review would take forever and a day, so just,_ thanks._ The great thing about B / A is that you can never _ever_ be too melodramatic or mushy, they have it all, so hopefully I won't let anyone down.

***********************************************

That familiar monotone comes across the line and the distance doesn't even matter. Stunned into silence for a moment, Buffy sits, as if in a trance, almost forgetting that she should probably say something. What, though? _It's just Angel_, she reminds herself, and finally answers.

"Angel?" She questions, amazed at how small her own voice sounds. But then again, when it's saying his name, it always does.

There is another brief silence on the line, as if Angel is either shocked or thanking the powers that be for allowing Buffy to survive the apocalypse. Leaving her to fend for herself was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Especially with the knowledge of how powerful the First was. Angel had gotten into his car and drove, not directly back to LA. He had stopped to see all the sights in Sunnydale, stopped to _remember_, and then gone home, making plea bargains with whatever deity was listening, to protect the slayer.

"Buffy." He says, but it's not a question. He knows that voice, because it can be heard in all of his dreams.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the slayer breathes, and collects her thoughts. Going into extensive detail, that could probably reduce her to tears, or inviting herself for a visit, is that last thing she wants to do over the line. So instead she smiles, and Angel can see that forced smile even across miles.

"We made it." Her tone was one that hid the terrible ordeal. As if she was referring to something mundane.

"I knew you would."

***

She hung up the phone. Angel had extended an invitation to what was left of the Scooby Gang, after all, the hotel was still his. Looking up suddenly, Buffy noticed all the passengers of the bus staring at her, eager for some sort of news.

"Looks like we're headed for LA." She said, and there was a collective sigh.

She wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Oh goody." Xander said, clearly not thrilled about their destination.

Buffy rose from her seat and did her best to navigate the aisle of the moving bus. Hands gripping the seats on either side, she made her way to the front, where Giles was driving. The former Watcher didn't take his eyes off the road, but it was clear he knew she was there.

"Angel said we could crash in Los Angeles until we make other arrangements." She said, almost scared that Giles wouldn't approve.

But he didn't object.

"I figured as much." He smiled, "We'll be there in an hour. Do you have an address?"

"Yah." She said, thrusting a crumpled piece of paper in his direction. "He's at some place called Wolfram and Hart."

Giles took the paper and Buffy returned to her seat, frowning when she saw Faith sitting there. It wasn't that she still held quite so many grudges against the other girl, it was just, well, that some things take time.

"I hear you say Wolfram and Hart, B?" The brunette asked.

"Yah, why?" She arched a brow.

"Well," Faith started, "because, that's pretty much evil central. You sure you're boy's still batting for our side?"

That began a conversation that Buffy didn't like at all. Faith explained that Wolfram and Hart was a law firm that represented the most evil things known to man, that it was nothing to be toyed with. So _why_ was Angel CEO? It had to be some sort of mistake. It was a mistake that would be sorted out as soon as she had time to sit down and talk to him.

***

Stepping off the bus finally, the Slayer took a good look around, looking down at the address in her hand and then back to the massive building before her, she wasn't sure she had the right place. Angel at a law firm? And an _evil_ one at that. It sounded insane, but that was the rumor. Looking around at her companions she smiled a bit and took the first step forward. _Breathe Buffy._ Her mind was flooded with so many thoughts, they'd made a sort of promise to each other, at least she'd seen it that way. A sort of "I'll wait for you" thing. But that had been the end of the world, things get said during the end of the world -- and now, it wasn't the end of the world anymore.

  
  
Reaching forward hesitantly she gripped the door and pulled it back, stepping into a lobby that was ten times bigger than the hotel Angel had lived in. She'd only heard about the Hyperion from Willow, of course. Glancing down at the watch on her wrist she noted that it was far to late for a business to be up and running, yet this one was full of people, all with places to go. Lightly grabbing the first one who went by slow enough she asked, still unsure about being in the right place, where Angel was. The worker rambled off some directions and took off in the opposite direction. Looking around once more to make sure all that was left of Sunnydale was following, she stepped to the elevator. Trying to remember what she'd been told she pressed a button and felt the sickness in her stomach worsen as the thing started to move.

  
  
_Down the hall and to the left, that was what they'd said. Right? Or was it right? No no, definitely left._

It seemed to have been the majority feeling that Buffy, in her ex girlfriend capacity, should be the first one to go through the door. She arrived at what she prayed was the right door, and hurriedly pushed her hair into place, turning in time to see a reassuring smile and thumbs up from Willow. 

Pushing through the door, the gang in tow, her breath caught. Angel was sitting behind his desk, apparently in full brood mode, or at least deep in thought. But that was always exactly how she remembered him.

Coughing to gain his attention she smiled, as best she could, considering her exhaustion, "Is this a bad time?"

After a moment's pause he answered, staring up at her in wonder. "No."

Everything had happened all at once, and he was still left to wonder when everything would come crashing down. Buffy had just waltzed into his office, and while he was quite sure she wasn't a hallucination, he did wonder what terrible thing was going to happen. There was no way he would get such a gift without the PTB wanting something in return. His life just _didn't _work that way. Dark eyes examined her, falling on a bloody place on her shirt, and a nasty looking gash on her forehead.

"You're hurt." He stood, walking closer to her, "You guys probably need to clean up first."

Then came the in depth discussions - when they weren't bleeding all over the place. But those discussions were always far harder than any battle. Adverting his gaze slightly over her shoulder to Willow as the corners of his lips drew upwards into a welcoming smile. Last time he'd seen her, she'd restore his soul and saved them all. It as a good note to leave on. He still owed her something for that. Finally turning his attention to Faith.

  
  
"Looks like you made it through without killing each other. Good fight."

He knew she hadn't been too thrilled with going back to Sunnydale and seeing the old gang, but she had gone anyway because she was needed. She'd come a long way since then. And on that note, his attention returned to Buffy, their last conversation playing about in his mind. _Was she cookies yet?_ She had said it would probably be years, but he really never gave up hoping that one day they could make it work without having to worry about who he would kill after.


End file.
